A Christmas Carol
by RosetheOwl
Summary: Two phangirls give Erik a random assortment of Christmas presents. Written in collaboration with Water25.


**Hello again fellow authors. **

**My friend and I decided to write this.**

**Thank you Water25 for helping me write this.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing we only one our OCs.**

* * *

><p>One the first day of Christmas we gave Erik<p>

**12 copies of Love Never Dies**

"Why did you give me this?!" Erik yelled.

"Because we want you to know that love. never. dies." replied Jasmine.

"I wanted to throw them at Andrew Lloyd Webber's house 'cause I HATE THAT MUSICAL WITH A BURNING PASSION! It's like Andrew Lloyd Webber wanted Ramin and Sierra to rip my heart out. On the plus side the Phantom is really attractive." Rose said.

"Do you find me attractive?" asked Erik.

"Yes. Yes. I do."

* * *

><p><strong>11 note pads<strong>

"Why are you giving me these? I have plenty of parchment and quill pens."

"Because you will need them." Jasmine said.

"For what?"

"To write down that love. never. dies." Jasmine replied.

...

"Jasmine I think we should run." Rose said worriedly.

"Why?"

"He has his lasso."

* * *

><p><strong>10 iPhones<strong>

"What is this...this box with a candle in it?" Erik asked.

"It's an iPhone. You use to call your friends like us!" Rose said smiling happily.

"I don't like either of you."

"I'm hurt Erik! We just got you note pads and the crappy Australian version of Love Never Dies! How could you not like us?" Rose said with disappointment.

"Run! He has his lasso again!" Jasmine yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>9 ErikRaoul fics**

"What blasphemy is this?! It's like Love Never Dies, but worse!" Erik cried.

"That's why we gave it to you so you know that love. never dies." Jasmine said.

"You're presence here is starting to concern me." Erik said.

"You're concerned now? It took you that long to be concerned?" Jasmine asked.

* * *

><p><strong>8 Mistletoes<strong>

"What's that Rose?"

"Mistletoe."

"What is for?"

"Let me show you."

Rose kisses Erik. *insert make out session*

* * *

><p><strong>7 Pokeballs<strong>

"What are these?"

"Pokeballs."

"Why did you give them to me?"

"So you that you can catch any Pokemon you come across." Rose said.

"Pokemon are adorable monsters that are based off of animals." Jasmine said.

"Did either of you escape from an asylum?"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>6 Canadian unicorns<strong>

"And what do you consider these _things_ to be?" asked Erik.

"They're Canadian unicorns. They sing rainbows and run around worshiping Canada." Jasmine sang as if it were the most normal gift to give a person.

"And what made you want to give me these 'Canadian unicorns'? Erik questioned.

"Cause I'm weird." Jasmine replied.

"You're not weird, you are loved!" Rose said as she went to pat Jasmine on the back.

Jasmine felt the love of friendship.

Yay.

"I don't quite understand the two of you."

"Good. You shouldn't understand. Cause we have friendship and that makes Canadian unicorns."

"What?" Erik looked at Jasmine confused.

"Next gift." Rose said.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Les Mis CDs<strong>

"Why does the person singing sound like me?!" Erik asked angrily.

"I don't know." Rose said innocently.

Even though she purposefully bought five copies of the Les Mis soundtrack with Ramin Karimloo as Jean Valjean.

Erik proceded to throw the other four copies into the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>4 large empty boxes<strong>

"Why did you get me boxes?" Erik asked with more confusion than he had for the other gifts.

Rose smiled. "Because boxes are fun to play with."

"Yeah! You can make a box palace or city!" Jasmine exclaimed excitedly.

"Why on earth why I want to do that?!" Erik questioned in outrage.

"You should just like the gifts we got you instead of questioning them." Jasmine shot back.

* * *

><p><strong>3 pillows<strong>

"Why did you give me pillows?"

"Because the swan bed doesn't have any." Rose said.

"I think pillows just make people happy Erik." Jasmine said.

"I'll never be happy with the two of you."

"Too bad. We're fun people." Jasmine told him.

"Just leave me alone!"

"I don't think so we still have more gifts."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Red Bulls<strong>

"Red Bull?"

"You know how you don't eat or sleep for days on end? This can help you stay awake because it has caffeine in it."

*5 hours later*

"I thought he would have calmed down by now." Rose said.

"Let's never give Erik Red Bull _ever again."_ Jasmine said.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>And a taco because we ran out of money<strong>

A fancy box was presented to Erik from the phangirls. He looked at them cautiously before he opened it. Once opened he looked at then strangely.

"I hope you like your taco.' Rose said.

"Because we ran out of money." Jasmine whispered.

Erik looked at them annoyed. "You should leave."

"Maybe we will.. Maybe we won't." Rose and Jasmine said.

"How did you even get in here? He asked.

"While exploring the Opera House we found a trapdoor in Box Five. We got lost in the tunnels and fell in the lake eventually finding your home." Rose explained.

"Merry Christmas Erik." Jasmine and Rose said.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
